


Cat-astrophe (Not really)

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat!Stiles, Cuddling, Derek forgets the kitty is Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slightly - Freeform, an actual cat, sterek, they become close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles accidentally gets turned into a cat, he didn't expect to get stuck staying with Derek. He certainly didn't think he would end up enjoying it. Let alone missing the alpha when he was human again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-astrophe (Not really)

**Author's Note:**

> A picture of kitty Stiles can be found [here](http://www.google.com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1517&bih=756&tbm=isch&tbnid=iSFb2g4VZ5q6dM:&imgrefurl=http://catbreedpicturesxc.blogspot.com/2012/03/bengal-kitten.html&docid=pdfE9FwMw8T_6M&imgurl=http://images.gbt-mas.asia/medium/5/bengal%252520kitten_2.jpg&w=400&h=306&ei=esrsUZmpE4msrgHr94GQBw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:5,s:0,i:103&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=178&tbnw=231&start=0&ndsp=19&tx=72&ty=80)
> 
> Also this was written for [THIS AWESOME PERSON](http://chellociraptor.tumblr.com/)

Being a cat really wasn’t as bad as Stiles was expecting. Not that he’d really given it serious thought before the whole accident happened. But damn this was actually kind of nice! With in reason of course. First he should maybe explain what went down.   
  
It was a routine perimeter check. Really it was just an excuse for the pack to gather and go for a run together. Derek claimed that it was for safety reasons, not that anyone was fooled for a second. Still they all tended to tolerate it, to begin with it was just to stop the alpha from bitching at them but now Stiles thinks they actually enjoy it. Honestly, it’s a good way for them to release all that extra pent up energy which in turn lowers their aggression levels and helps calm their wolves. Sometimes he wonders if the Hale pack used to go on runs together and if that was where Derek got the idea from. As of yet he hadn’t asked if that was the case, he wanted to live to see his next birthday.   
  
Anyway. Since he wasn’t a werewolf, he tended to walk one of the trails, usually with Lydia or Allison as company. Humans and wolves would go their separate ways for a few hours and then meet up for pizza afterwards. As luck would have it, yesterday he was alone because it was summer and sometimes people were busy and couldn’t make it.

When he heard the chanting he should have known better than to keep going. He knew that okay? But he was curious. Truthfully, he’d thought maybe it was a couple of kids messing around, or maybe Deaton out communing with nature. Crazy witch, who he now suspects was a cat lady, surprisingly never even crossed his mind. Interrupting her in the middle of her chant just seemed to anger her.   
  
To be fair he hadn’t meant to disturb her. Just observe and then sneak away, unfortunately some loose dirt had been his downfall, literally. Slipping down the muddy bank he’d landed at the witches feet. If she even was a witch. A druid? Who knew. They were still working on that.   
  
All he’d managed was a cut off cry of Derek’s name before light enveloped him, causing him to black out. When he came to he was in the woman’s hands as she ran, trees whipping past. Stiles’ stomach rolled dangerously as he tried to orient himself, taking in the fact that not only did he fit in this witches hands but he also appeared to have paws. And his vision was all wonky.   
  
A snarl sounded behind them, a cute familiar snarl. Don’t tell Derek he said that okay? Somehow he didn’t think the alpha would appreciate it. Two seconds later his mind had caught up (how did he still have his human mind even though he appeared to be in a cats body?) and he realized that he was being kidnapped. Before he could think about it he sank his teeth into the hands holding him.   
  
There was a yelp and then he was being thrown against the forest floor. His attacker hesitated before continuing to run, obviously more intent to get away from the werewolves than to keep him. Loud footsteps pounded closer and Stiles yelled as loud as he could, infinitely amused to hear a squeaking noise emerge from his mouth. Wait... would the pack even recognise him? Or would they think he was just a little midnight snack? Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to get their attention. Too late now!  
  
Thankfully he must still smell the same (or similar) because he wasn’t greeted by big pearly fangs and pain. Instead he was scooped up, he might have panicked a little. There were so many smells and sounds, everything was so large and overwhelming, no one could blame him. Basically everyone was trying to talk over one another until Derek roared at them all to stop, that they were scaring Stiles. Then he was being cradled by Derek, held against his chest so he could listen to his heart, letting the steady beats slowly calm him down.   
  
Unfortunately the calm didn’t last. A visit to Deaton followed, a completely useless visit. The vet was stumped. Claiming there was no way to reverse the spell and they either had to wait it out or find the witch to reverse it. How fucking cliche was that?! Seriously, why couldn’t there just be a magic reversal word? Finite incantatem anyone?   
  
But the worst part about all of this? There was no excuse, nothing Scott could tell his Dad that would explain away his absence. If this took weeks to figure out, he couldn’t put that kind of strain on his Dad. That stress would not be good for his heart. At all. For awhile now he’d been debating about telling the sheriff the truth but now his hand was well and truly forced.   
  
Actually it wasn’t so much his hand as Derek’s. After all he was a cat now, its not like he could just stroll into his house and break the news. So it was up to Derek and Scott because lets face it his Dad was never just going to believe an ex-felon who was wanted for killing his sister.   
  
The talk did not go well. There was some screaming and gun waving. What appeared to be tears in his Dad’s eyes but he tried not to dwell on those. And finally along came the violent sneezing, along with their current living situation.   
  
See John Stilinski was highly allergic to cats. Not, oh my eyes are a little watery and my head aches a bit. No, this was full on, I’m going to sneeze my brain out through my nose and cry my eyes out while I’m at it. That kind of allergic. Suffice to say he wasn’t going to be staying at home. Logically, that left the pack to take care of him.   
  
Now, don’t get him wrong, he loved Scott like a brother. But honestly that boy could barely take care of himself let alone a cat. Plus Mrs. McCall was so busy with work that there was no way they could burden her like that. The only real option that left was Derek. No way did the alpha trust Allison (well more her father than her but still), Lydia outright refused. Boyd didn’t even enter the equation and Isaac was no real option. So Derek.   
  
Nobody was happy with the situation (except maybe Stiles but shh). His Dad was understandably worried but resigned to the situation, plus he looked exhausted from the big reveal. Scott whined, predictably but he couldn’t argue against it and Derek just huffed and puffed. Hee hee.   
  
So he ended up riding in the pocket of Derek’s leather jacket. It was so warm and safe feeling that he dozed off. He slept all the way through the car ride and woke up after they’d reached Derek’s apartment and he’d been deposited on the couch. Shortly afterwards Lydia had swung by, toting a bag filled with cat toys and beds. After cooing over what a cute kitten he was (technically he was a kitten but I mean come on!) she promptly told Derek not to kill him and made her exit. Perfection.   
  
The first two days were weird. Derek kept his distance but always remembered to fill his bowls (luckily he didn’t even try to feed him cat food) and leave the balcony door cracked so Stiles could go do his business outside. Not that he ventured far. Heaven forbid he get lost or snatched up, he’d hate to be stuck as a cat for the rest of his life. He was totally getting used to these four legs though, it was awesome!   
  
On the third day, he decided it was ridiculous to be avoiding Derek. He lived to annoy that guy! Plus as interesting as it was watching Derek read and work out all day (okay the first one was sarcasm but honestly it was enjoyable watching him work up a sweat) he was bored out of his mind!  
  
Waiting for the perfect moment to strike, he hovered under the table till the alpha had immersed himself in his book. Then he clawed his way up the couch, hopped into his lap, circled a few times and promptly dropped off to sleep. Good news, he wasn’t immediately woken up by being tossed into a wall. When he woke up Derek was still reading and to be honest he didn’t think the older man had even really noticed him. It was a start though.   
  
It became a bit of a game. When he was reading Derek never noticed him climb aboard. Of course that wasn’t enough for Stiles. The next day as soon as the werewolf sat down Stiles jumped up onto his lap. The other man froze, as if unsure how to react but was reassured when he just meowed at him, turning a few times and snuggling against his stomach. Don’t be fooled though, he was glared at the whole time he sat there and not once did Derek touch him.   
  
In his own defense Derek was his only source of amusement. His Dad dropped by once a day for two minutes, just to make sure he was still alive, and the rest of the pack were trying to hunt down the witch. So it was just the two of them. While getting Derek’s attention had started as a game he genuinely started to enjoy the other mans company. That and... well Derek seemed lonely. Stiles had never noticed it before but the pack seemed to avoid touching him, besides brief swipes. The weren’t as casual around him and barely stayed just for conversation or to hang out. He hadn’t known it was that bad and it just seemed like Derek could use some company.   
  
After a week, Stiles was thinking that it had slipped Derek’s mind that he wasn’t a real cat. Everytime Derek went to the couch, it was reflex now to scoop Stiles up, placing him either in his lap or on his chest. Hands played with his ears, gently rubbing his belly till the purrs were just falling from his lips.   
  
At night, he’d cuddle into Derek’s neck, rubbing his head under the man’s chin, spreading around his scent. He was starting to understand why the pack was so big on smells because Derek smelled amazing. And now he just wanted to make him smell of Stiles. The cat bed was completely abandoned.   
  
During the day, sometimes he’d cling onto the humans shoulder, riding around and pretending he was the king of the world. He got quite a kick out of that. He also learned a lot about the man. He liked classical music while reading, rock while he was working out and pop to just hum along to every now and again. Broccoli was always on his shopping list but he wouldn’t touch any other vegetable with a ten foot pole. Derek also seemed to have a real weakness for fruit roll ups. That was the most adorable thing ever. Seriously. He never missed an episode of House when it was on and seemed to actually enjoy bad horror movies. Go figure.    
  
Three weeks it took for the spell to reverse itself. It was some of the most peaceful weeks of his life. Until he changed in the middle of the night and woke up with his face buried in Derek’s neck. Flailing might have followed and its possible he fell out of the bed. It was disorienting going from feline to human alright! Anyone else would have had the same reaction.   
  
The noise had woken Derek, who immediately got up, looking all stiff and defensive. Throwing some clothes in his direction the alpha stormed out the room, demanding he be downstairs in five minutes so he can take him home.   
  
Things were a little weird after that. As much as he tried to start a conversation about their time together Derek actively avoided it. He barely even said two words to Stiles. He decided to be patient with the alpha, after all maybe he just needed some time to process.   
  
That lasted all of five days. But it wasn’t his fault. Derek was looking more haggard by the day. Big bags under his eyes and he nearly bit Isaac’s head off the day before.   
  
So Stiles did the only logical thing. He stopped by the animal shelter, picking up the most adorable kitten they had and made his way to Derek’s apartment, just barging his way in. He found Derek lying on the couch, looking all mopey and reading from a book that, seriously the cover alone was enough to get Stiles down. Before the alpha had a chance to move, Stiles was right beside him, depositing the kitten onto his lap.   
  
Then while he was distracted he leaned in and stole a kiss.   
  
“You. Me. The Evil Dead. The drive in is showing it Saturday night, what do you say?” For a second Derek just stared at him blankly before rolling his eyes.   
  
“I’m never getting rid of you now am I?” His tone might have been slightly exaggerated but Stiles could see the fondness in his eyes. Yeah, there was no way he was letting this one go. Ever. Hell they had a cat together now, they had to stay together for the kids! His life couldn’t have been more perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr can be found [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) . Feel free to come say hi! Drop prompts and whatnot.


End file.
